


I'm Sorry

by supersoakerx



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, of course, sub!Sackler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: How that ONE scene from Girls could have happened.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> For reference: https://youtu.be/tgczLPcV7q8  
> Yeah this is like shameless plagiarism and you're welcome.

You hear groaning and the slap of skin on skin coming from his bedroom.

It is absolutely not the first time you’ve heard him like this, found him doing this. Sometimes you find him like this when you get out of the shower, sometimes it’s when you first walk in the door, sometimes it’s when you bring him breakfast in bed, or when you come back from getting a glass of water in the middle of the night.

You stalk towards his bedroom, making sure he can hear your footsteps, giving him a chance to stop. But you know he won’t.

He hasn’t, not a single time, ever.

You get to the doorway. “What the fuck, Sackler?” you say, voice firm. Just as you suspected, just as you already knew, every inch of long, pale, muscled Adam Sackler was laying flat on his bed, head on the pillows, legs lazy, toes curling. He was gripping his hard, swollen cock and jerking his hand over it quickly, with force, with purpose.

“Y-yeah, what?” He turns his head and glances up at you.

“Jesus, look at you. What do you want here, Sackler? Hm? You want me to tell you that you’re good? That you’re a good boy with a big cock that I wish was inside me?” You make your voice high and needy at the end, and his eyes go big and wide, his mouth falling open. “You’re wrong, Sackler,” you take a few steps inside his room. “You’re _bad_.”

“B-bad?” His voice goes deep and his eyes flare wide for a moment.

“A bad, filthy little boy.” You say it like you hate him.

“W-why? Why do you think that?” He pants over some of his words.

“Because I’m standing right here, Sackler,” you say, folding your arms.

“Yeah, and?” he challenges.

“And all you can do lay there and play with your own cock.”

“And that’s bad, right? F-filthy? Sick?” His chest rises with each breath in.

“Oh you’re worse than that… what you’re doing here, Sackler, you’re pathetic, and disgusting, and weird, and lazy.” Neither of you really believe this, it’s all just part of the games you play with each other.

“Plus if you’ve got a big cock you should use it on a woman.” His eyebrows quirk up for a second.

“Ha!” you huff a laugh at him. “You think you’ve got a big cock?”

“Yeah I do. Yes, I do. I’ve got a b-big cock.” His movements are jerky and so are the expressions on his face.

“No you don’t, Sackler. It’s not that big.”

“It’s not?” His breath hitches.

“I’ve eaten fucking bananas bigger and thicker and longer than you.”

“Fff-shit,” he groans, his hips bucking up into his hand a little.

“Yeah, I’ve had bigger than you, bigger cocks than yours in my tight cunt,” you really enunciate your ‘t’ sounds there, and his eyes flare wide, a shuddering breath rumbling through him. You say, “And I’ve cum all over those huge dicks, many, many times over. I don’t think you could even get me close with your little prick.” You look away and bring your hand up to inspect your nails, disinterested.

“N-no?” His head moves trying to catch your eyes, his brown eyes are flaring wide again and his plush pink lips are dropped into a little ‘o’

“No fuckin’ way, Sackler.”

“Hhhn,” he lets out a little groan.

“Shit, you _like_ it when I find you like this, don’t you?” You step closer now, arms still crossed, your legs butting up against the side of the bed.

“I do, I like it.”

“God, you’re such a bad man, such a filthy boy, you love it, don’t you?”

His back arches off the bed, his toes curling, “I fffucking love it, ‘mmmso bad, so-ohh.”

“You love getting your dick hard and jerking off in front of me?”

“Ffuuh-uhckin-yes,” he groans, between slaps of his fist on his dick.

“You’re so fucking sad, Sackler. Tell me how you got hard your dick hard, you dirty slut.”

He throws his head back against the pillows, all the muscles in his neck going taut and his skin going red. “Iiiihhgh, fuck, I found your, panties in the, clothes basket and I, shit…” he trails off, the slap-slap-slap permeating the air.

“You found my _dirty_ panties?” You make your voice sound disgusted. “The fuck did you do with them?”

“I smelt them.”

“You _smelt_ them?” You sound shocked, outraged now.

“Yyyeeaahh,” his head is pressed hard against the pillows and his eyes are squeezed tight.

“You’re fucking perverted,” he breathes hard through his nose at that, “You’re a sick little man, Sackler,” he groans at that, too. “What did you do then?” you ask, shifting so you’re kneeling on the bed, leaning over him, one hand resting on the wall to support yourself.

“My dick got f-fuckin hard so I tugged on it and it-it felt good so I d-id it some more.”

“And you knew I’d be here soon.”

“I g-I guessed, yeah-hhh.”

“Jesus Christ, the fucking filth on you.”

“I’m sorry!” he says, shoulders lifting off the bed.

“You’re what?” you laugh it at him, mocking.

“I’m sorry,” he almost whispers.

You sit back on your haunches, tilt your head to the side, put your hands on your hips all huffy. “How sorry?”

“I’m really fucking sorry,” he jolts up again and bites his bottom lip.

You drop your voice to a menacing growl. “Try again Sackler and say it to me like you fucking mean it.”

His breath comes in short pants and he almost yells, “I’m sorry!”

“Hm,” you drop your hands from your hips, and get off the bed to stand up straight again. “Better. You’re gonna make it up to me, Sackler.”

“Mm-make… h-how?” He’s stuttering and groaning through his words, mouth hanging wide open.

“First of all, you’re gonna shut the fuck up.”

His mouth snaps shut.

“Secondly. You’d wanna be hungry.” You start undressing your lower half.

“Nn-no,” he says, when he sees you stripping off your panties, “that’s not what this is.”

You round on him, voice like venom. “What did you just say to me?”

He swallows. His eyes light up. He says it again, “no.”

“No? Who the fuck do you think you are, telling me ‘no’?”

His whole body undulates and he licks his lips. “No.”

“Ohh, _I_ see,” you say with a sigh, exaggerating it, “little man thinks he can decide what this is, hm? You think you get to tell me what _this_ is?” You make a sweeping gesture, indicating the both of you. He nods. “I don’t care what you think, silly slut, I’m gonna sit on your face and you’re gonna take it, Sackler, and fucking like it.”

“Ohf-fuck,” he grunts out, and pulls his lips between his teeth, eyes flicking down to his cock.

You’re on him instantly, up on the bed and fisting his hair and pulling his head back to look at you, “don’t look at that, I’ve had to watch you play with it all afternoon, and you can’t even keep eye contact with me while you do it?” He groans, eyebrows pulling together, little lines forming on his forehead. “Just as I thought, little whore.” You release your hold on his hair and manoeuvre yourself around to be facing his feet, his cock, and you sit yourself up on his face, your knees straddling his head, leaning forward and resting your palms on his abs, locking your arms to hold yourself up. “Show me you’re sorry, Sackler.”

A single beat passes, and you slightly lower yourself as he slightly raises himself up and you meet with impact, and his mouth is on you. He moans the second his lips and tongue touch your sweet, slick folds. His tongue laves long wet licks along your slit, his hot breath fanning over your wetness. He gives little kitten licks to your clit, which have you bucking onto his face, making him groan. His nose keeps pressing up against your perineum with each swipe of his tongue, and he teases your entrance, dipping his tongue into your wet heat, and panting as he does it.

You let out small, short moans, not wanting to give him too much satisfaction. With every move he makes you feel his stomach muscles ripple and tense beneath your palms. You decide to tease him some more, since he loves it so much. Glancing down, you’re pleased to see he’s still stroking himself. “Look at this, you’ve fucked your little fist raw.”

“Aaahhmmm,” he groans into your pussy, bucking his hips, and then he points his tongue, licking and lapping inside you now, lapping up your wetness from the very walls of you, licking you from the inside out.

You rock back on his face, trying to get some friction on your clit from his chin, but just missing. Adam, really, he knows what you’re trying to do, so he brings his hands up to adjust your hips, change your position for you.

“Don’t stop fucking your hand,” you spit out at him, a little breathless, “you wanna jerk off so bad you can do it while you eat my cunt.”

“Aahh, shit,” he grunts as his hand wraps around his cock again, his free hand balling up the sheets in his fist. He tries to rub the tip of his tongue back and forth along your clit, and licks and sucks your pussy lips, nibbling on them.

“C-can never do what you’re, fucking told, can you? S-so bad, so filthy, Sackler.” You’re trying to keep yourself composed as his mouth works you over and his hand works his cock. His muscles are taut beneath your fingers and your senses are starting to overload with him.

He mumbles something into your pussy, trying to answer you. You sing-song your voice mockingly when you say, “I can’t hear you,” as you grind your pussy down onto his face, dragging your pussy along his lips and tongue and nose and chin, not even really giving a fuck whether or not he can breathe.

For Adam, he feels like he could die happy, with you rubbing your pussy and your cum and his spit all over his face.

You hold yourself down on his mouth for a beat, smothering him, and then lift yourself off just slightly and go to ride his face again, but so quickly, almost quicker than you see or feel, he grips your hips, your ass, and you hear a tiny little “please” before he pulls you back down onto his face, mashes his mouth into your pussy again. You let out a moan, loud, at his plea, and let him have this, let yourself have this.

You grip his cock, wrapping your hand around the base and your eyes go wide as you watch a big drop of cum build at the tip of his dick. His flushed shaft is so swollen, so hard, veins popping and the head a desperate, angry purple. You relax your fist on him, make it just so your thumb and index finger wrap around the base of his dick, while your other fingers stroke and massage his heavy, tight balls. He _groans_ into your folds, his tongue swiping small licks across your clit.

“H-how many times have you stopped yourself from cumming, Sackler?” Your voice is strained even to your own ears.

“ffhheee,” he answers, like your pussy can hear him.

“What was that?”

He lifts off you for a second to say “three” and then dives back in again, this time wrapping his arms around your hips so his arms cross over your lower back, his right hand on your left cheek and his left on your right. He points his tongue and slides in and out of your tight hole with it, his whole head moving as he does it.

“Dirty boy,” you moan, as your eyes roll up into your head. His mouth feels amazing, and his dick is so hot and heavy in your hand, you need it, you need him inside you. And apparently, Sackler needs that too, he’s panting like an animal.

You grip his cock again and pull, ripping a groan from him. “I think I know what I’m gonna do with this,” you fist your hand over him again, “what do _you_ want me to do with this, hm?”

He takes one last swipe up your pussy, from your slick entrance to the top of your clit, and says, “Fuckin, I want to be inside you, be inside your pussy.”

You tug on him again and he groans, and you say, “Do better.”

“Shit, I. You’re too fuckin… God I need it, fuck, please, sink your pussy onto my cock, fuckin swallow it, puh-please.”

Your face breaks into a smile, but you school your features into neutral as you clamber off him and move around to face him. Neither of you says a word, you’re both just breathing hard. You get yourself into position, grip his cock, line him up, and sit all the way down on him.

You both groan, loud and ragged, both of you almost at your wits’ end. Adam has just watched his dick disappear into your pussy, feels it sheath him snugly, perfectly. For you, his thick cock is stretching you and filling you just beautifully, and his face is all shiny with your cum. It sends a ripple of pleasure through your core, making your pussy walls flutter on his dick and he huffs another curse.

You give yourself a second to adjust, and then, you bounce.

You bounce and bob up and down on his cock, and he throws his head back into the pillows and howls, his arms and pecs tensing and his hands clutching and gripping at your thighs.

“Dirty fuckin slut. I bet you won’t last, will you?” you say through pants and moans. “I bet you won’t make me cum and I’ll have to do it myself, won’t I?” you say as you fuck yourself on him, thighs burning. In response, all he can do is chant “fuck, fuck, fuck,” but it’s not enough for you, no where near. “Say it,” you spit out through clenched teeth, rolling his nipples between your fingers.

He says “aahgh my dick’s so fuckin hard, want to fuckin cum so bad, want to c-cum in your pussy, tight fuckin cunt. Got a big fuckin load for this tight pussy, wet fuckin tight-”

He was going to talk himself to his peak, and you couldn’t have that. “You don’t cum unless I do and you fucking know that, whore.”

“I know, I know, I know, fuhhhck,” he squeezes his eyes shut tight, his fingers digging in to your skin, sure to leave marks.

“Here,” you say, grabbing his fingers and pulling his hand towards your core, “make these fucking useful for something.”

You’re bouncing and grinding and leaking on him, your cum dripping down over his balls. He brings his thumb up to rub jerky circles over your clit. You’re both too gone, too focused on each other’s pleasure.

As you bounce up and down on his cock, his thumb presses and rubs at your clit, and you feel hot all over, your belly and spine all tight and tingling. Your moans were so loud now, flowing out of you with almost every drag of your pussy over his cock. You were close, so close, dangling and moaning for it and all you can say is “Adam, Adam, fuck!”

“Fucking cum, please fucking cum,” is all he says, and it _breaks_ you. Your orgasm tears through you as your pussy spasms on his thick cock, and you’re moaning and groaning and screaming through it, trying to fuck yourself through it. You don’t even hear him, hear him yelling or cussing or saying your name, his dick pulsing, spurting his thick, hot loads of cum into you, rope after rope coating your insides.

You’re sitting up on him, and he’s laying beneath you, both sweaty, panting messes. He takes a deep breath to settle his breathing and says, “did you call me a slut?”

“Did I? Probably,” you smile at him, and he smiles back.

“I liked it,” he says.

“I know. You’re not subtle, babe.”

He laughs then, a big goofy laugh with teeth, and it makes his softening cock shift inside you and you both gasp at the sensitivity.

“Ok, ok, off,” he says, and you move, agreeing with him and hoisting yourself off him. Then, he gets up, this big, tall, broad man, his still wet cock hanging proudly between his legs, even though he’s soft, and in typical Adam fashion, he offers to you, “You want some yoghurt?”


End file.
